kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
S.I.N.S.
S.I.N.S., or Specialized Intervention and Network Supremacy, was a division of K.R.O.N.O.S. They were a group of largely skilled hackers, who took care of online threats that might bring harm to K.R.O.N.O.S. The ‘operatives’ in S.I.N.S. were completely anonymous, and unidentifiable, so they did not have any files in K.R.O.N.O.S. When asked about the existence of S.I.N.S., all K.R.O.N.O.S. employees were required to deny knowledge of them, or claim they were even a part of it. The second iteration of S.I.N.S. was a tactical team founded and led by John Jones. This version is still currently active. Origin Damian Lance, following the dissolution of R.I.S.E. and the Reformation of the Promethean Sector , formed S.I.N.S. in 1993. Their intended purpose was to do what R.I.S.E. could not, and safely open others’ eyes to the corrupted and malicious organizations out there, who would often plan to use software like: malware, spyware, bloatware, ransomware, nagware, adware, slimeware, and overly high fees in sharewares. Because of this, multiple viruses (like the Valentine’s Day Virus) have had their creators identified and esoterically arrested. During their period of operation, S.I.N.S. mission reports were only accessible by the group themselves, and S.H.A.R.D. As S.H.A.R.D. does with NDA missions, S.I.N.S. occasionally applied their help with S.H.A.R.D. ops, if technological aptitude was required. The irregularity in their application of knowledge was only ever due to S.I.N.S. being either bluntly refused to help, or just were unable to be there at the time. Early Operations S.I.N.S.’s first mission is a memorable one; it was about the investigation of an anonymous hacker who went by the name Odysseus. The group was able to capture the hacker once he made the mistake of allowing a virus enter his system and quietly leak his credentials to S.I.N.S. directly. They captured him, and everything seemed gleeful and upbeat. Except it wasn’t. The hacker apparently wanted to be caught, and he wasn’t alone. The man worked for the organization he gave his name as: Odysseus. Shortly after his capture, K.R.O.N.O.S. was attacked by Odysseus, and was briefly taken over, which was a gigantic fail on S.I.N.S.’s part. However, S.I.N.S. saved the day by using Odysseus’s own system against them. That event obviously didn’t get the group disbanded, as it was their first mission. Disbanding The division eventually had a difference of opinion within the group five years following. This was between the top lieutenants and their leader, CEO Dominik Grasse, and the rest of the members. The CEO and a few wanted to take money from both corrupted and pure companies for personal profit for the division. S.I.N.S.’s motto directly disobeyed this notion: “For those with sins, their end begins.” They were only for ending corrupted corporations, not pure, and not even stealing money from the latter. This big argument lasted for years, creating such a large rift that no work was being completed. There was even a slow passage of work within K.R.O.N.O.S. as a whole due to the drama. So, action had to be taken. The current director, Professor Draux, had taken notes from Lance, and so shut down and disbanded the group entirely, sick of the conflict. All operatives were immediately relocated. None have foreseen much of a chance that anyone will restart it. Revival Later, John actually re-formed S.I.N.S. as his intervention group, assisting him on various missions. Delta Zero Battle John's team was briefly erased from existence when the reality Earth –1 was created. John, still possessing his Earth-1 memory, later formed his S.I.N.S. team again, including all its previous members and adding extra ones. He used his group to help storm The Shard, which was their base of operations in this universe. When his team won the battle, and Earth-1 was restored, and S.I.N.S. continued on their operations. Status Currently, S.I.N.S. still operate, under the command of John Jones, and is a group in its own right. It is not affiliated with K.R.O.N.O.S., or any of its subsidiaries, despite later being forced to include Steven Summers as the K.R.O.N.O.S. liaison. This management decision caused animosity from John due to his history with Steven as at first his trainer by association, and later agreeing to be The Overseer's right-hand man/bodyguard. John eventually grew to accept him as a part of S.I.N.S., but still further displayed a disliking towards the man. Known Members Original *'Dominik Grasse' (CEO; formerly; later joined Odysseus) *'Andy Turlough' (Top-tiering scientist) *'Maria Birr' (Dominik's assistant) New *'John Jones' (leader) *'Professor Draux' (lead scientist) **'All scientists and operatives of K.R.O.N.O.S. if required and/or accepted' *'Rose Jones' (deputy leader) *'Emily Rathaway' (field agent) *'Justine Jones' (on occasion) *'Steven Summers' (K.R.O.N.O.S. liaison) Category:Teams